Dragonball Z: Potentials Unleashed
by ichigomilkk
Summary: Bulma has a secret that could change everyone's lives, especially her own: planet Vegeta has been revived. How will the teenage Pan, Bulla and Trunks deal with this, knowing that everything rests in their hands?
1. Chapter 1: Bulma's Secret

**Author's Notes**

**I started writing this story because I have been living in Japan for a while now and I can feel my English skills slowly seeping away. I wanted to find an enjoyable way to practice my English writing skills and lately my love for Dragonball Z has been rekindled by the release of the new movie. I decided to put the two together and write a Dragonball Z fanfiction. I have always been disappointed with the way that all of the characters turned out in Dragonball GT, so my story is kind of an alternate to GT. To clarify, in my story, the events in Dragonball GT did not happen. Pan is the main character and she is a little bit older and I even gave her a younger brother named Taro. I am not good at thinking up new names, but I thought about it for a while, and since Gohan is rice, and pan is bread, I wanted to name her brother something similar to potato. The only thing that I could think of was to name him Taro, I hope that it's clever enough for you guys. **

**Also, about the naming. I realize that when I write full names, for the Son family, I always put Son Goku or Son Pan, but for the Briefs family I put Bulma Briefs. It's just because the Son family have more Japanese names and it just sounds better that way as opposed to the Western sounding Briefs names. Also, I will refer to the character Bra as Bulla, because it just sounds better. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Dragonball is older than I am, so as much as I wish that I did, I don't own it. And if I did, I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfictions. **

It was a normal Sunday afternoon 11 years after the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. The Earth had been at peace for over 16 years, but this didn't stop the Z fighters from preparing for the next possible threat. This included one Son Pan who, despite her grandmother's pleas to follow in her father's footsteps and become a scholar, loved the thrills of fighting more than anything else.

Throughout her life, Pan felt the pressure of being the granddaughter of two World champions, the famous martial artist, Son Goku and the "savior of the world," Hercule Satan. She knew that her grandfather Hercule was a fraud, but the rest of the world didn't, and as a result she was followed by cameras almost everywhere she went. She thought it was ironic that her dad had let Hercule take credit for killing Cell in order to avoid the fame, but ended up marrying into it anyways. Luckily, the reporters never managed to find their remote home in the mountains so she was able to live semi in peace.

Although the cameras and the paparazzi were rather annoying, the real pressure came from living in the shadow of her grandfather. Being born a Son was a pretty heavy burden to carry. Before she was even born, everyone expected her to be the next great fighter, achieve new amazing feats like her father before her, and some day maybe even save the world. Sometimes she felt that most of the Z fighters were disappointed that she was born a girl, but this just made her want to try even harder. She tried not to let her gender be her handicap, but even her mother who had been a successful martial artist, gave everything up after she got married in order to start a family. Pan despised the idea of one day becoming a housewife and dedicated most of her time to training. Fortunately, she inherited her father's brains so that she was able to focus most of her time on training while still being the second smartest person in her class, only behind her best friend Bulla Briefs, a natural born genius just like her mother.

Pan sighed, thinking back to the last time she saw her grandfather. She was now 16 years old, and he was still training Uub so much that he rarely came home. A part of her was jealous of Uub, and although she knew it was childish, she felt that she needed to surpass him in order to get her grandfather's attention. When she was a child, she asked her dad if her grandfather had gone to train Uub because she wasn't strong enough. Her father had assured her that wasn't the case. When she told Bulla about this, Trunks had overheard them and told her that of course it was because she was too weak because she couldn't even go super Saiyan. She was too young to remember the details, but she had heard the story from Bulma a couple times. Apparently she got so angry at Trunks that they started sparring, Trunks all the while throwing childish insults at her, and before she knew it, she was surrounded by a golden aura and in a fit of fury punched Trunks in the face and broke his nose. Of course it was a small injury for the half-Saiyan child, but no one had expected that Pan would become a super Saiyan around the same age that Goten and Trunks did.

Looking back, the reason that her grandfather left to train Uub was always a mystery to her. She was supposed to be the next person to save the world, she had her grandfather's blood running through her veins, yet he put all of his faith into Uub. The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she got.

It was one of those days where she just couldn't stop thinking. She closed her calculus textbook and changed into an orange training gi. She then went downstairs to find her mother folding laundry. Her younger brother, Taro, who had just turned four years old was sitting on the floor staring at one of the puzzles that their grandmother had insisted was good for his developing brain like it was his enemy. He, like his uncle Goten, was almost the spitting image of their grandfather and somehow he had also inherited the Saiyan tail and a hyper and innocent attitude similar to his uncle when he was younger.

"Big sister!" He practically yelled, looking away from his puzzle, "Where are you going?!" He was relieved at the sight of his older sister who could possibly get him out of doing this boring puzzle.

Pan cringed at her brother's screeching and looked at her mother, "I was going to ask if I could go to Capsule Corp. to hang out with Bulla for a while."

Videl looked up from the laundry and smiled, "Of course, but remember to be back for dinner. We're going to eat with your grandmother again today." It wasn't uncommon for them to eat with Chichi. Since Goku left, Chichi was always looking for an opportunity to sneak over and spend time with her son and grandchildren. To Videl's delight, this also included cooking the entire meal for them, which gave her more time to do other things.

"Alright." Pan waved goodbye to her brother who looked disappointed by the fact that he couldn't get out of doing his puzzle, and flew off into the air. Flying was always a good way for her to clear her mind. The rest of her thoughts would be cleared after a spar with Trunks.

As she neared Capsule Corp., she saw that Bulla was just getting back from a long day of shopping. Pan rolled her eyes. That girl had enough outfits to clothe an entire country. Bulla noticed Pan approaching and waved. "Hey Panny. What brings you here?" Bulla asked using her pet name for Pan.

"Well Bu-chan – " Pan was interrupted before she could finish her sentence which made her let out a small giggle. She knew what was coming.

"I told you not to call me that!" Bulla screeched.

Pan didn't dislike being called Panny; in fact she thought it was kind of cute. But there was never a better time to get entertainment out of the name she had given Bulla when she was a child. A name that Bulla had grown to despise.

"I'm not a piggy," Bulla huffed.

"I know," Pan laughed, "I just came by to clear my head. Can you talk later after I spar with your brother?" She asked.

"Actually Trunks isn't home right now," Bulla rolled her eyes, "He's on a date with some girl. I wish he wouldn't let his good looks get to his head. He really should stop messing around with dumb girls."

Pan frowned due to her ideal sparring partner's absence, "Then do you think your dad would spar with me today?"

Bulla raised her eyebrows, "You want to spar with my dad? Wow. There must really be a lot on your mind." She opened the door and walked inside her home, Pan following closely behind.

"Not really. I would prefer to spar with Trunks, but since he's not here, I'll deal with your dad."

They walked into the living quarters of Capsule Corp. where Bulma was sitting down with a full plate of food that looked like it hadn't been touched. She was tapping her fork up on the table looked deep in thought with her lips slightly turned down. Pan could have sworn that she looked almost… anxious?

"Hello Bulma," Pan greeted, breaking the silence.

Bulma looked up at her instantly. "Oh, Pan! Perfect timing!" Bulma stood up grasping a folder of papers, "Could you give these papers to your dad to look over for me? Tell him that I wanted him to look them over for me and let me know if they are what I think they are before I tell Vegeta." She sighed for some unknown reason. Pan took the documents from here and looked down at them. Whatever they were, they must be something big to get Bulma so worked up.

"Yeah, no problem." Pan replied quietly, still lost in thought. Part of her wanted to turn back and get the papers to her dad as soon as possible so that she could figure out what secret they held. "Have you seen Vegeta?" Pan asked, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," Bulma rolled her eyes, "He's where he always is, in the Gravity Room."

Pan smiled, "Alright. I'm gonna go see him for a while and then I'll go home and get these to my dad." She said turning toward the direction of the gravity room.

"Hey wait a second!" Bulla yelled, "I thought we were going to hang out!"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow at school," Pan said as she waved goodbye and headed towards the gravity room. As she got closer, she could feel the ground shaking which typically happened during Vegeta's training routines. When she reached her destination she noticed that Vegeta was training in 600 times the Earth's gravity. Although Pan had used the Gravity Room a few times before, she was nowhere near as experienced as Vegeta was. She knocked on the window of the gravity room to get Vegeta's attention. Sometimes he got so into his training that he didn't notice she was coming. In fact, he had trained himself to do so so that every time his wife came to interrupt his training he could pretend that he didn't notice she was there.

Vegeta smirked and landed on the ground. He turned off the gravity and walked outside, "What brings you here, brat of Kakkabrat?" Pan rolled her eyes at Vegeta's nickname for her.

"I felt like sparring, but since Trunks isn't around would you mind being my partner?" She started her pre-sparring stretches before Vegeta could even answer.

"Well, since your moronic grandfather is God knows where and your father is slowly becoming a weakling, I guess it's my job as the prince of all Saiyans to train you." Pan smiled. She had trained with Vegeta a few times and every time she did, she got the same speech. She actually felt like she had a sort of special bond with Vegeta that neither of them would ever openly admit to. They were the very few remaining Saiyans and she felt that in his own special way he respected her.

"Are you going to stand there with that stupid look on your face all day or are we going to spar?" Vegeta scowled and walked back into the Gravity Room.

"Sorry," Pan laughed. She set down the documents that Bulma gave her and followed him into the Gravity Room.

The next two hours Pan spent training with Vegeta. She turned super Saiyan after a few minutes of sparring, but Vegeta didn't need to power up to keep up with her. This frustrated her, so she powered up to super Saiyan II and finally Vegeta powered up. She knew that she was no match for Vegeta, but she still liked to think that she at least gave him a pretty good work out.

After he had given her quite a good beating, he told her all of the things that she had done wrong and made her work on them until she got them right. When the two hours were up she got out of the Gravity Room and collapsed on the floor.

"Tired after two hours of training? Everyone is getting soft in these times of peace. But I must say, you have gotten a little stronger since the last time we sparred." Vegeta always had a way of giving her the truth but then making sure to compliment her on something. She had heard her grandmother once say that ever since the birth of Bulla, Vegeta was getting soft, a trait that he despised. Her father had agreed, but added that this change in his personality had become his newfound strength. Pan had laughed in her head and thought, "If the current Vegeta is soft, I'm glad I never knew him before!"

"Thanks Vegeta," she gave him the famous Son grin and stood back up, "I really appreciate it. I'm looking forward to next time!" She grabbed the documents that Bulma had given her earlier and walked out.

"Strange kid…" Vegeta mumbled as she walked out.

As soon as she got home, Pan handed the documents over to her father who had just gotten home from work. She thought back to what exactly Bulma had said when she gave them to her, "Here dad, Bulma said that she wanted you to look these over to see if they are what she thinks they are before she gives them to Vegeta," she spat out quickly.

Gohan raised his eyes. "Alright, I'll look them over when I've got time," he said, setting them down on the table.

Pan frowned, "Aren't you going to look them over now? Bulma looked kind of anxious when she gave them to me."

"I would love to look at them right now, but I just got home and that's quite a large stack of papers. I would rather spend time with you guys and relax for a while," he smiled at his daughter, "Besides, you know what your grandmother would say if she saw that I was working rather than spending time with my family."

Pan sighed, realizing that he was right. Chichi had always pushed her son to be the ideal father that he had never had. But Pan had to admit, her would be the greatest dad in the world, regardless of whether Chichi was always on his back or not. The days she loved the most were the days when he would take her out into the wilderness and train with her. This was her favorite father-daughter pastime.

At that moment, Taro came running into the house, "Daddy! Gwamma's here!" He squealed excitedly. Pan didn't really understand why he was so excited, their grandmother literally lived next door. It wasn't like seeing her was a rare occurrence. "And she bwought cookies!" And suddenly everything made sense.

"Good evening everyone," Chichi smiled as she walked in, but her eyes widened as she saw Pan, "Panny, darling, what happened to you?! You're a mess!"

Pan laughed, "Vegeta happened," she let out, "I'll go take a shower and change into some new clothes."

Chichi shook her head, "I can't believe that girl, sometimes she is so much like her grandfather," she said as she let out a longing sigh.

"Hey mommy," Taro said, he walked into the kitchen where his mother was preparing for dinner and tugged on her pant legs, "When can I twain like big sissy?"

Videl looked down at her son, and couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. As much as she knew Chichi didn't approve, she still wanted her children to grow up to be fighters, but she did recognize that four years old was a bit too young. He barely had enough motor skills to write the alphabet, but his grandmother had insisted that he start at a young age. Still, his letters always turned out to look like some kind of alien language.

"Well, we thought about it and decided that you can start your training this summer," she smiled and ruffled his hair. She and Gohan had decided that it was better to train him on some simple things before he started going to Kindergarten.

Taro seemed happy with this answer as he ran off giggling and jumped on his dad's lap, "Did ya hear that, Daddy?!"

"Yup, I sure did," Gohan said as he began to tickle his son.

Chichi smiled as she watched her son and grandson rolling together on the floor in a fit of laughter. Then she turned to Videl who was peeling vegetables, "Oh sweetie, why don't you let me take care of dinner tonight?"

This was the moment Videl had been waiting for. "Oh, no, I couldn't." She said, knowing full well that her mother-in-law would insist on cooking anyways.

"Really. Don't worry about it. Go relax!" Chichi said, taking the peeler from Videl and motioning for her to go over to where her son and husband were now working on the puzzle that was still unfinished on the floor.

"Thanks Chichi, I owe you one," Videl winked at her and sat on the floor with her son and husband.

A few minutes later, Pan came down stairs dressed in a red button-up sleeveless top and denim shorts. Pan was never really tomboy like her mother was in high school, but she was no fashion queen like Bulla either. She never felt that she had to give up her girly side to be a good fighter and found that she had developed a style that she liked but could still move around easily in.

"Something smells good!" She said with a smile. Her Saiyan side took over whenever it was time for a meal. And there were very few things that she loved more than her grandmother's cooking.

Thirty minutes later the five of them were surrounded by a mountain of empty plates and bowls. The three Saiyan hybrids rubbed their bellies, looking satisfied.

"Thanks for the delicious meal, Chichi." Videl said.

"Of course. You know I love cooking for you guys!" As much as Chichi could be a little overwhelming sometimes, Videl couldn't help but feel sorry for her. All she really wanted was to feel needed, which was a feeling that she rarely got with her husband gone, Gohan grown up and married and Goten off to college. Sometimes she wished that Chichi would back off a little bit and let her and Gohan raise their kids the way that they wanted to, but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to say anything to the mother-in-law that she had grown to love.

"Look!" Taro yelled, "Gwampa's on TV!" He pointed to the TV on the living room, where Hercule could be seen giving one of his "champion speeches".

The rest of them just rolled their eyes. They had heard the speeches more times than any of them wanted to.

"Well, I better get going. Goten is coming back this weekend, and there are so many things that I have to do," Chichi said as she stood up and straightened out some of the wrinkles in her dress, "Goodnight everyone." She said. Taro walked to the door and jumped up to give his grandmother a hug.

"Byebye Gwamma. Come back soon," He said as he gave her a big smile.

Pan was next to give her grandmother a hug, "Goodnight, grandma. See you tomorrow."

Taro sat by the window as his grandmother left to make sure that she got home safely. Pan smiled and thought of how cute it was. She was really only going next door.

"Come on, Taro, it's time to get ready for bed!" She heard her mom call from upstairs.

Taro frowned but eventually moped his way up stairs.

Pan was exhausted and decided that it was probably best for her to get some sleep too. Tomorrow was Monday, her least favorite day of the week.

Videl woke up the next morning feeling something poking her in the stomach. Instead of waking up to her husbands face, she saw a pair of small feet sticking out from her sheets. She smiled and started tickling the small feet. The figure under her sheets started squirming and kicking, which made her think, in hind sight, that it probably wasn't a good idea to start the tickling in the first place.

"Good morning, Taro," she said, pulling on the feet until the whole figure of Taro was outside of the covers. Taro had the habit of sneaking into bed with his mother and father at least once a week.

"Good morning mommy," he greeted, looking up at her with sleepy eyes.

Videl took his hand and together they walked downstairs to find Gohan sitting at the table, looking at the documents that Pan had given him yesterday with an intrigued look on his face.

"Good morning daddy," Taro greeted while rubbing his eyes.

Gohan looked up from the documents, realizing that he had completely lost track of time. "Um... I think someone should wake Pan up," he muttered.

"Pan! Wake up!" Pan groaned, feeling her younger brother's weight on top of her. She groggily opened her eyes, and turned around to get into a more comfortable position to go back to sleep. "Paaaan! Mommy says you'a gonna be late!" She immediately opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. She jumped out of bed.

"7:45! Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?!" She screamed as she ran into the bathroom. She ran her brush through her hair a few times and put it up in a high ponytail with a red scrunchie. She washed her face and threw off her pajamas and put on her school uniform. She was glad on days like these that she didn't need to think about what to wear to school every day. She ran down stairs and ate as much breakfast as she possibly could in five minutes.

"Bye guys! Gotta go!" She yelled as she ran towards the door. She noticed that some of the papers from the file that Bulma gave her were spread out on the table, but she didn't have enough time to look at them before running out the door. Her commute was long, but she could make it to school in about 15 minutes, just in time.

The bell rang as she was walking into her classroom. She quickly sat down next to her best friend, "You were almost late again," Bulla laughed as her best friend sat down. "And you look like you got caught in a tornado on the way here. What did I tell you about flying to school?" She whispered as she began fixing Pan's hair.

Pan rolled her eyes, "You have any better ideas?"

The teacher started taking roll and class began. Pan always hated sitting through class in the mornings. She already knew everything that was being taught so it was incredibly boring. Most of the time she just doodled on paper until her favorite time of the day: lunch.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Pan and Bulla left to go up to the roof where they could usually eat and talk without being surrounded by people. Being the children and grandchildren of famous people, almost everyone wanted to be friends with them, but this made them feel uncomfortable. Both of them felt like they were unable to make any true friends. They did have people that they hung out with and got along with, but they could never develop a bond as strong as the two girls shared.

"So what was up yesterday?" Bulla asked as they sat down on the rooftop. She pulled out her capsuled lunch and a fairly large meal appeared in front of her. Bulla always thought that her Saiyan appetite was unladylike and so she had tried to control it, at least when she was at school. Pan on the other hand didn't have as much self-control and didn't care as much about being ladylike, especially since they usually ate on the roof alone anyways. Her capsule contained almost enough food to feed ten people.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I was just thinking too much. You know, about my grandpa and stuff," she said in-between stuffing large amounts of food into her mouth. "But more importantly than that, I saw the papers your mom gave me spread out on the table this morning. I guess my dad started looking over them." She said taking a break from her lunch.

Bulla raised an eyebrow, "Really? I wonder what they could be?"

"I dunno, but I have a feeling we'll find out pretty soon." She replied, continuing her meal.

"Now that you mention it, my mom has been doing research pretty late at night recently, and it seems pretty intense. She always looks a little bit troubled after she's finished. Maybe it's related." Bulla wondered out loud.

"Maybe," Pan said, "It's about time something interesting happened around here." She knew that she might some day regret her words, but at the same time she wanted to feel the thrill and excitement of a challenge.

They ate their lunch and talked about a few trivial things before the bell rang, indicating that it was time to go back to class.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast, to Pan's delight. She and Bulla decided to go back to Capsule Corp together to see if Trunks was at home. As they walked into the living quarters, they could see Gohan and Bulma sitting at the table with the papers from yesterday. For some reason that neither of them understood, they decided to hide behind a wall and try to listen in on their conversation.

"I don't know what to tell him, Gohan… What if he just leaves? What about Trunks and Bulla?" She said, with a worried look on her face.

"If this was 20 years ago, there is no doubt in my mind that he would get out of here as fast as he could, but he's different now, Bulma. He loves Trunks and Bulla, and you too for that matter." Gohan said in a reassuring voice.

Pan looked at Bulla with a quizzical look on her face. She could tell from her friend's tense face that she was starting to get nervous.

"I know, but I'm just scared. I don't know how to tell him," She said, burying her face in her hands.

"Tell me what?" Bulla and Pan jumped from their hiding place at the sudden voice and watched as Bulma's face paled.

"Vegeta…" She managed to let out.

"What is it woman?" He asked impatiently.

"Planet Vegeta... It's back." She said with as strong of a voice as she could muster.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**Author's Notes**

**Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. I hope that you guys will like this one too.**

**I had trouble thinking up good office supply names for the kids in Orange Star High School, I even googled "office supplies" to help me think of good names. **

**In case you were wondering, I pictured the teenage Pan to look similar to the female Saiyan avatar in DBZ Heroes. That's why I chose a picture of her as the cover photo. **

**Disclaimer: I own four empty cans of DBZ soda. One with Bulma, one with Nappa, one with Frieza, and one with Goku. But unfortunately, I still don't own DBZ.**

* * *

Pan laid awake in her bed deep in thought. It was almost midnight, but she couldn't get herself to fall asleep. She kept playing the day's events over and over in her head.

"Don't be ridiculous woman. How would that even be possible?" the prince had snorted earlier, shaking off this new piece of information.

"I wouldn't tell you unless I was sure Vegeta. It seems that there was another Saiyan who wasn't on Planet Vegeta when it was destroyed and he used to Dragon Balls to revive the whole planet and all of the Saiyans who were killed by Frieza," Bulma explained. "And for some reason it seems that he is acting as the new leader of the Saiyans."

Vegeta stood silently for a short time, his face remaining stoic. He grabbed the documents that Bulma had showed Gohan and stormed out the door.

"Vegeta!" Bulma tried to go after him, but felt Gohan grab her arm to hold her back.

"Give him some time, Bulma. He has a lot to think about." Gohan said, moving his hand to rest on her back comfortingly. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll make the right decision," Gohan said with as much confidence as he could muster. He honestly didn't have any idea what Vegeta would do, but he could feel his Vegeta's ki moving to one of his favorite training spots in a remote area in the mountains. At least that meant that he didn't decide to leave immediately after finding out.

"Yeah, you're right," Bulma sighed and went into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Pan and Bulla chose this moment to quietly escape as quickly as possible. Pan knew that her dad could sense that she was there, but they didn't want to upset Bulma any more by letting her know that they had heard the whole conversation.

Pan and Bulla walked outside and sat down. The sat in quiet for a few minutes, both processing what had just happened. It was Bulla who decided to break the silence.

"Wow… Planet Vegeta," she said. "I would be a princess… Princess Bulla," she smiled. She had a way of always looking on the bright side, which Pan really appreciated most of the time.

"Yes, you would. And I would be a low-class Saiyan," Pan laughed, "Two unlikely best friends."

The two say in silence for a few more minutes contemplating what it would be like to go to Planet Vegeta.

"Do you think my dad will leave?" Bulla asked uncertainly.

Pan was at a loss for words. Vegeta was always proud of being the prince of all Saiyans. Even when there were very few of them alive. Now that his whole planet had been revived, it would make sense for him to go back. But what would happen to Bulla and Trunks? They could go back to Planet Vegeta with him, but Bulma had her life set on Earth. She couldn't leave Capsule Corp. And who knew if Bulla and Trunks, as half-human, would even be accepted on Planet Vegeta. Even if their father was the prince, they still had "weakling" human blood.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

Bulla stood up and wiped the grass off of her skirt. "Well, no use worrying over it now. Let's do our homework!"

Pan had to admit, while Bulla wasn't necessarily strong in the ways of a martial artist, she was strong in other areas. Pan smiled and stood up, "Yeah. Good idea."

Pan followed Bulla inside the house where they were met by a rather confused-looking Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, what's up?" Bulla asked her older brother.

"What's with the tension in the kitchen? You could cut it with a knife," he exclaimed.

"Um… I don't really know," Bulla lied, not wanting to explain the whole situation to her brother.

"It's weird," Trunks decided to shake it off. "Hey Pan, wanna spar?" He asked, changing the subject.

Pan put her hands on her hips, "Well, I did want to spar yesterday, but someone was too busy playing with girls," she shook her head, "Besides, I learned a lot more from your dad anyways."

The older boy laughed nervously, "Speaking of my dad, do you know where he is?"

Pan looked over at Bulla, waiting for her to answer, "Nope. We just got home," she lied again, "We're going to go do our homework now." With that she grabbed Pan's hand and pulled her into her room.

Bulla's room was large and well decorated with a light blue theme. She had two large walk-in closets, one for clothes and one for shoes.

After they had finished their homework, Pan had to go home for dinner. She waved goodbye to Bulla and flew home. When she got home, she saw that her dad was playing with Taro as if nothing had happened. She decided not to bring anything up, but she was being more quiet than usual, causing her dad to look up at her a few times. Her mother noticed the looks between the two but decided that she would ask Gohan about it later.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful. After eating dinner, Pan took a shower and retreated to her room, figuring she could go to bed early so that she could wake up and do some training in the morning.

Unfortunately, she now sat in her bed thinking of all of the possibilities. The Saiyans in the past weren't strong enough to beat Frieza, an enemy that she could have beaten when she was just a child. Would the Saiyans now be stronger? She had heard from Vegeta that the Saiyans were a warrior race, they didn't have strong emotions like human beings, and if they did, they were forced to suppress them. Would she even be able to relate to them? She always felt different from the people on Earth due to her superhuman strength. She wondered if she would fit in better on Planet Vegeta. Or would she just be a hybrid freak?

Not being able to sleep, she decided that maybe some training would help to clear her head. She slowly changed into her training gi and crept down the stairs to make sure not to wake anyone up. As she stepped outside, she was surprised to see that her father had a similar idea. He was dressed in his blue training gi with weighted clothing and was practicing throwing punches.

He stopped as his daughter approached, "Couldn't sleep?" She asked him.

"Yeah," her father smiled, "You too?"

Pan nodded. Her father ruffled her hair, "Looks like we do have some things in common after all."

She smiled, "Of course we do dad," she looked up at him and her smile turned into more of a smirk, "Let's train."

Pan powered up to super Saiyan and began throwing punches at her father who blocked them easily. Even though he didn't train as much as he used to, he still had years of training over his daughter, and his smarts helped him figure out his enemy's strategies and predict their next move. She had learned through her father that wisdom could be your best weapon at times, which was why she put up with all of the studying her grandmother made her do.

After a while, Gohan started to get tired and joined his daughter as a super Saiyan. After continuing to throw punches at him, Pan decided to throw him off guard. She threw a kick aimed at his stomach, and as he blocked it, she threw a punch at the new opening near her father's face. To her surprise, it actually landed and sent her father flying backwards.

"Wow, Pan," he exclaimed, "You're getting faster!" Pan smiled. Her training in the Gravity Room was finally starting to pay off.

Gohan smiled and rubbed his throbbing cheek. He then quickly flew towards Pan and started throwing punches at her. She knew that he was going easy on her because she was able to block every single one. Gohan could never bring himself to hit her, but this only frustrated her more, so after blocking one of his punches she took hold of his hand and held onto it as hard as she could. Gohan knew exactly what she was doing but decided to fall into her trap anyways. As her aimed his free hand for a punch, Pan brought her knee into his stomach.

Their training continued for another hour until they were interrupted by Videl who came outside holding a wide-awake Taro, "Seriously guys, it's one o'clock in the morning. You woke Taro up!" she scolded.

Gohan and Pan scratched their heads and gave her the same guilty looking smile. They then looked at each other, realizing that they had the same reaction and started laughing.

"I wanna train too, daddy!" Taro exclaimed, jumping in the air.

"Maybe next time," Gohan said, "It's time to go back to bed," he said putting his arm around his daughter and leading her back towards the house.

"Whaaaaat?" Taro whined, "But mommy said that it's morning!"

Gohan laughed, "She said that it's one o'clock in the morning, and that means that little boys should be sleeping in their beds."

Taro pouted, stuck his tongue out at his dad, and grabbed his mom's hand. The four of them walked back into the house and into their respective bedrooms.

Pan felt sleep take her over almost instantly as her head met her pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Pan woke up on time for once. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and tied it with a red bow. She washed her face and changed into her school uniform. She walked downstairs to where her mother was cooking pancakes. There was already a large mountain of pancakes, but she knew that her mother was probably only halfway done.

Her dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee and her brother was on the floor playing with the Saiyaman and Saiyawoman action figures that Bulma had bought him for his birthday last year. They were his favorite toys and he never got tired of them. When he was younger he even refused to go to bed without them. Pan wondered if he ever got lonely always playing by himself. There weren't a lot of friends for him to make out in mountains. But like his grandfather and uncle, nothing seemed to faze him.

Pan joined her father and sat down at the kitchen table. She could see the back of the newspaper he was reading, and rolled her eyes as she saw her grandfather Hercule on the front page giving the peace sign for the camera. As much as she loved her grandfather, he could still be pretty embarrassing with all of his boasting.

Videl sat a plate stacked with pancakes in front of Pan and Gohan. "You two can get a head start since you both have a long commute today."

After they were done eating, Gohan and Pan both headed off on their long commute.

When Pan arrived on the roof at Orange Star High School, she pulled out a mirror and fixed her hair so that she wouldn't get in trouble from Bulla. She walked down the stairs and to her locker, where she was approached by one of the popular kids at school, Pen. He was fairly buff and had short brown hair that was spiked up with an enormous amount of hair gel.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks," he greeted. Pan rolled her eyes. This guy was always trying to hit on either her or Bulla, "On time for once, eh?"

Pan slammed her locker door shut and walked away from him. She didn't have time for him. She never had time for him.

"Where ya going?" He asked, following closely behind her.

"Oh, lay off it Pen!" She heard a female voice behind her. She turned around to see her friend Posta with her hands on her hips. She was a fairly attractive blonde girl with long, straight hair. She and Pan had been introduced at a young age because their parents had gone to high school together. Posta's parents, Sharpener and Erasa, brought Posta over to play quite often when they were younger. The two girls didn't have a lot in common, but they did get along really well.

Pen rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he mumbled as he walked away.

Posta sighed, "It must be hard being the granddaughter of two famous people," she smiled, looking over at her friend, "Honestly, I don't know how you and Bulla do it, being famous and all." Sharpener had gone on to be a pretty successful boxer, thanks to a little bit of training from Gohan, but he never reached the same amount of fame as the Son and Briefs family.

Pan smiled, "Honestly, neither do I."

The two girls walked to class together where Bulla was already in her seat next to Pen who was trying to get her attention. She looked relieved at the sight of the two other girls and stood up and waved for them to come over.

"Geez, Pen, I thought I told you to bug off!" Posta glared at him. Pen frowned at her, but didn't say anything back. Pan and Bulla had decided that Pen must secretly have a crush on Posta because he always did whatever she said.

The other two girls took their seats as the teacher walked in. Class went by as normal, Pan doodling and writing out some equations. When she got bored she would focus on the mathematical side of fighting, writing out statistics and equations that she could use in spars. She looked over at Bulla who also seemed to be drawing something that looked like an earing, but she had carefully written notes and equations all around it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing for lunch. Pan and Bulla put away all of their school supplies and headed out of the classroom.

"Hey girls, can I join you for lunch today?" Posta asked. Posta was well aware of Pan and Bulla's eating habits and they both enjoyed her company, so they both nodded their heads.

As soon as they got on the roof, they took out the capsuled lunch and started digging in. "So… any men in your lives?" Posta asked slyly.

Pan almost chocked on her lunch. Bulla sighed, "I wish. But there is no way that I would want to date a weak guy! I need a strong man!" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

Posta laughed, "I heard that most girls do subconsciously look for men who are similar to their fathers!"

Bulla frowned, she had never thought about it that way.

"What about you, Pan?" Posta asked.

"Any guy I date would have to beat my grandfather, and you know that's impossible." This was Pan's favorite excuse for not having any interests in guys. But she thought about it and she honestly wouldn't consider dating anyone who couldn't beat Hercule anyways, especially considering his old age.

"Oh please," Posta sighed, "You can't be serious! You two are hopeless!" Pan and Bulla laughed and continued eating their lunches.

The rest of the day ended fairly quickly with nothing out of the ordinary happening. After school finished, Pan and Bulla waved goodbye to Posta and walked to the roof.

"Oh yeah," Pan started, "I saw you drawing something in class earlier. What was it?"

Bulla smiled, "My mom wants to design an earing that can control people's ki. Mostly for people like my dad who won't willingly suppress it. I think she's planning on forcing him to wear them so to avoid anymore reporter casualties. That's why she asked me to come up with a design that fits both men and woman. What do you think?"

Pan looked amazed, "Can she really do that? That's pretty cool. It does get annoying trying to keep my ki suppressed at school, and tiring too. It would be nice not to have to worry about it all the time."

"Yeah, I know. She's really outdone herself this time." Bulla said proudly.

"Hey Bulla," Pan said with a serious look on her face, "I can feel your dad's ki going back to Capsule Corp. Trunks and my dad are there too. Let's go check it out."

Bulla nodded and the two flew off towards Capsule Corp.

As they walked into the living quarters, they saw Vegeta was sitting down, with Bulma, Trunks and Gohan around him. Trunks looked confused, but he could sense that something important was going on. As Pan and Bulla approached, Vegeta turned around to look at them.

"Perfect timing," he growled, "I have news for the three of you. You're going to Planet Vegeta."

* * *

**Thank you again for reading! Please review:)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Adventure

**Author's notes: From now on, I'm going to have to think up a lot more Saiyan names. If anyone has any clever ideas, let me know! I named the Saiyan in this chapter "Goya". Goya is the Japanese name for "bitter melon". It's actually a fruit, but it's green and looks like a cucumber, so I don't know why it's called a melon. Anyways, it's really bitter and I hate it, which is why I decided to name the "bad guy" Goya. **

**Disclaimer: I own the poster of Goku and Gohan on my wall that I bought from the Jump Shop yesterday, but I still don't own DBZ.**

Everyone in the room stared at Vegeta with a blank face, as if they had completely misunderstood what he had told them. They waited for Vegeta to say something, to clarify, but no explanation came.

"Wha…?" Trunks managed to let out. "What are you talking about, dad? Planet Vegeta was destroyed a long time ago." Pan suddenly realized that Trunks knew less than everyone else and felt a little bit sorry for him. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

"Planet Vegeta is back and some Saiyan elite buffoon thinks that he can just take over my throne," he growled, "He's told everyone that I have died from a natural cause and cannot be revived by the Dragon Balls, knowing full well that I am alive and well. And the worst thing is… my people actually _like_ him." He scowled. Pan could feel his power level rise as he got angrier.

Trunks was shocked. This was life-changing news and everyone was acting like it was no big deal. "So what does this have to do with Pan, Bulla and I?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta smirked, "As much as I would like to go there and destroy him, I don't know what changes have occurred on Planet Vegeta and I don't know what lies he has fed my people. Although Saiyans are a proud race known for their loyalty to the royal family, for some reason they were able to accept what this _outsider_ said." Vegeta walked up to one of the computers in the room and pulled up a picture of a Saiyan man with , "This is Goya. The only information that we have been able to gather about him is the information that I just told you. I want you three to go to Planet Vegeta and find out everything about him and report back to me," Vegeta finished.

Pan was confused. She still didn't understand why Vegeta couldn't go there and kill him. Could this man possibly be a threat? But if he was, Vegeta wouldn't send the three of them to deal with him.

"Why… us?" Pan asked, thoroughly confused. She never thought that Vegeta had enough trust in her to assign her to such an important mission.

Vegeta glared at her, as if she was questioning his authority, "Because, brat, you three have Saiyan blood running through you. This affects you as much as it does me. But, despite having Saiyan blood, you three don't necessarily look like Saiyans," Vegeta stopped, looking at Pan as if realizing for the first time that she did have many physical Saiyan features, "So you can research planet Vegeta as an outsider, as intergalactic travelers or something ridiculous like that. They will have no idea who you are."

"But Vegeta," Bulma started, she definitely didn't like the idea of sending her children to space and putting them in danger. And who knew how long Vegeta wanted them up there, "Do you think that the Saiyans will accept visitors? I mean, from what I've heard they aren't exactly hospitable."

"Of course not, woman! That's why you're going to think of some story for the brats to tell them when they land on planet Vegeta." Vegeta glared at his wife, "Afterall, that's the only thing you're good for!"

Bulma was furious, she placed her hands on her hips and raised her voice, "So… you expect me to send _my_ children to a dangerous planet in another galaxy with no plan whatsoever?!"

Vegeta twitched, "_Our_ children, woman! And of course not! That's why you're going to think up a plan!"

Pan scratched her neck. She hated listening to Vegeta and Bulma fighting. But, this gave her some time to think. If some miracle happened and her parents and grandparents allowed her to, she could go to planet Vegeta and meet real live Saiyans, people who were like her. She looked over to her dad who had a concerned look on his face.

"Vegeta, do you think that the Saiyans have gotten more powerful?" Gohan, asked, breaking up the fight between Vegeta and Bulma, "When you came here, you thought that being a super Saiyan was just a legend, but now we have figured out that anyone with Saiyan blood can reach it. Do you think that they have figured it out too?"

Vegeta shaked his head. "I highly doubt it. If you're worried that your brat might be in danger, then I don't think so. Thanks to me, she has become a strong and proud Saiyan warrior, perhaps you could learn something from her." At this comment, Pan didn't know whether to roll her eyes or be flattered.

Vegeta frowned again, and looked at the three teenagers and Gohan, "Now get out! I have some _things_ to discuss with my woman," Vegeta growled, throwing open the door and motioning for everyone to leave.

The four of them gladly took their leave, not wanted to get in-between a fight between Vegeta and Bulma.

"Wow… that was intense," Bulla said as soon as they got outside.

"Hey, did you guys all know about this the whole time and not tell me anything?" Trunks asked, a little bit annoyed with being out of the loop.

Pan and Bulla looked at Trunks with a guilty smile on their face. Luckily, Gohan was the first to speak.

"We should get going Pan. We have a lot of talking to do before we get home," Gohan said, motioning for his daughter to follow him as he took off into the air.

Pan waved goodbye to Trunks and Bulla and mouthed the words, "Good luck," to both of them before taking off.

On the way home, her father was unusually quiet and seemed to be lost in thought. But after they had been flying for around ten minutes, her father took a detour and landed at a lake near their home. Gohan sat down on the edge of the lake and motioned for Pan to sit next to him. They sat there in silence for a while taking in the beautiful scenery. Pan knew that this was an important place for her dad. She had heard that this was the place where he had first fallen in love with her mother and also where he proposed. She figured that whatever her father was going to say, it would be important.

"You know," he started, "since I was a child, I was always thrown into dangerous situations. I was forced to grow up at a young age. I never had a real childhood," he sighed thinking back, "All I ever wanted was to be normal."

Pan looked at her dad curiously, he had never told her anything but good memories about his childhood.

"That's why your mom and I worked so hard to give you a normal life," he smiled and looked at his daughter with the love of a father, before staring off into the distance, "But you are so much like your grandfather, I can see it in your eyes. You crave adventure, danger," he laughed and sighed again.

He turned to face his daughter and look her in the eye. "You're not a little girl anymore, Pan." She noticed a look of sadness in her father's eyes. She and her father had always been close, but she had never felt closer to him than in this moment.

Gohan was terrified of the fact that his little girl was growing up. While he hated the idea of her one day bringing home boys and getting married, the thing that scared him the most was that she would some day have to face danger in order to protect the Earth when he and his father were no longer around. "What I'm trying to say is, no matter what you want to do with your life, I will always support you." He put his hand on her head and gently stroked her hair.

Pan threw her arms around her father. "I love you daddy," she mumbled in a broken voice. She wasn't one to get emotional, but she had been exposed to so many different emotions in the past 24 hours that she was beginning to lose control.

She stayed in her father's embrace for a few minutes until she heard a loud grumbling noise.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" she fell backwards laughing.

Gohan laughed, a little bit embarrassed and scratched his neck, "Guess I am."

"Last one home has to tell grandma about me going to planet Vegeta!" Pan yelled, already taking off towards home. She did not want to be the one to tell Chichi. She could only imagine what kind of reaction she would have.

Gohan's eyes widened and he took off after his daughter. He definitely didn't want to be the one to tell her either.

Luckily for Pan, she reached home just seconds before her father. She had a feeling that he had let her win, but she didn't care. Her mother was waiting for them in the living room with Taro watching his favorite TV show, "The Adventures of the Great Saiyaman". It always gave Videl feelings of nostalgia, and ironically Taro didn't know that his mother and father were once the Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman.

Videl looked up at the two upon their arrival and saw that they both had happy and satisfied looks on their faces, "I guess you two had a good talk, huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah, we did," Pan said smiling at her father, "Dad was so cool!"

Videl laughed, "Don't let him fool you, he stayed up all night planning out what he was going to say!"

Pan laughed at the defeated look on her father's face after being sold out by her mom. She assumed that her he had told his mom everything through their bond because she didn't smother them with questions as soon as they got home. And given her suspicious nature, this was pretty abnormal.

"Don't worry dad, you were still cool," she laughed.

Taro took a break from his TV show and decided to join them, he crawled onto Pan's shoulders, "Yeah daddy! You'a awways cool!" He smiled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Videl smiled at her family, "Come on, you three. Dinner's ready," she said, knowing the best way to get their attention.

Suddenly, she felt the eyes of three hungry beasts on her, "Go on, set the table," she said, motioning over to the table.

Needless to say, the three of them scrambled over to the table and set it as quickly as they could.

After dinner, Videl asked Taro to go play with his toys for a bit, so that she could talk to Pan and Gohan. She put her hand on top of Pan's and looked her in the eye.

"Pan, I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you," she smiled at her daughter, "You're top of your class and you train so hard. You've become so grown up and beautiful that it's hard to believe that you're my little baby anymore." She moved her hand off of Pan's and sat back into her chair, "That being said, since you have worked so hard, you have my blessing to go on one of those crazy adventures that you have always dreamed about since you were a kid."

Pan got up and hugged her mother, "Thank you mom," she said.

"Now take your brother and go upstairs and get ready for bed," she ordered pointing toward the stairwell. Pan broke the hug and looked into her mother's proud eyes.

She did as she told. She walked over to Taro and told him to put his toys away so that they could go upstairs and get ready for bed. He looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes, but all she could think is, "You little brat, you learned that from me, so there's no way that I would fall for that." She stood there for a few minutes until Taro had picked up all of his toys and then picked him up and carried him upstairs.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Gohan turned to Videl, "How did you do that without practicing?!" He asked incredulously. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Chichi had told her that Gohan had spent almost an entire week in front of the mirror before he proposed. It was his sweet innocence that she loved so much about him. How he managed to retain it through all of these years was beyond her. She looked into his surprised eyes and couldn't help but give him a quick kiss. He was just too cute sometimes.

* * *

The next morning Pan woke up without the help of an alarm or even Taro for that matter. Why, you ask? Because she wasn't able to sleep a single wink the night before. She thanked God for her Saiyan blood, or else she was sure that she wouldn't be able to function with her lack of sleep from the past few days. She kept wondering when they would be able to leave for Planet Vegeta and what would happen once they arrived.

Sighing, she sat up in her bed and decided to meditate for a while before getting ready for school. After a few minutes of it, she got bored. She never knew how her dad or Piccolo could meditate for such long periods of time without dying of boredom.

She sighed again and decided to get ready for school. Since she had a lot of extra time, she decided to do some of those beauty routines that Bulla was always trying to get her to do and take a long, relaxing bath.

After finishing her bath, she dried her hair and put it up into her signature high ponytail tying it with a red ribbon. She slipped on her school uniform and headed downstairs where surprisingly her dad was preparing breakfast while her mother was reading a book. Pan sighed. Her dad cooking probably meant that they would be having eggs, eggs, and more eggs for breakfast since he couldn't manage to cook anything else. Videl smiled noticing the distraught look on her daughter's face.

"Sorry, Pan. I just felt like I wanted the morning off," Her mother laughed.

Gohan looked over from the kitchen, "Come on, my cooking isn't that bad! And don't worry. It's not eggs today. We had left-over pancake batter from yesterday, so I'm making pancakes!" He said, proudly.

Pan looked over at the plate of strangely shaped and mostly burned pancakes. She was pretty sure that even she could cook better than her dad.

Videl looked at Pan once again and realized that she was wearing her school uniform, "Oh yeah. Vegeta says that he wants you guys to start training today before you go to Planet Vegeta." Pan looked up, beginning to get excited, would she really be going so soon?

"So I called your school and told them that you would be out until the end of the year. Luckily, there are only a few more weeks until summer vacation, so I told them that you would go to your school today and pick up all of the homework that you will miss. Vegeta said that he wants you to train for a little while before you can go, so I want you to finish your homework before you leave, if you can." She looked toward Pan, waiting for confirmation. Pan nodded and then she continued, "Alright, and of course, I told your grandmother to come over after dinner, and you better be here when we sit down and tell her."

Pan's smile quickly turned into a frown. Although she knew that her grandmother could never hurt her, her being mad was on the very top of the list of things that Pan was afraid of.

"Alright," she sighed.

Videl smiled, "Good," she said before standing up and giving her daughter a hug. "Now, go pick up that homework while I wake Taro up and get him ready for breakfast."

"Yes mom," Pan said reluctantly. "Be back soon," she said as she walked out the door.

Videl waved goodbye as Pan left. She then looked over at her husband who had accidentally flipped a pancake all the way onto the ceiling. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "I love a man in an apron," she said, hugging him from behind.

Gohan blushed, "Really?" he asked.

Videl laughed, "Since Pan is going to be busy training for a while, why don't we ask Krillin or Bulma to watch Taro tonight so we can have some time to ourselves?" She asked. She couldn't even remember the last time that they went on a date. It had to have been before Taro was born.

"Sounds good to me," Gohan said, turning around and giving his wife a kiss. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while, Gohan playing with Videl's hair until they smelled something burning.

"Oh no!" Gohan yelled, "I forgot the pancakes!" He said as he scrambled to get back to his cooking.

Videl smiled and decided that she had to go get Taro up anyways. She walked up to the stairs and into Taro's room. She looked at the sleeping Taro for a while. He looked so angelic when he was sleeping, cuddling up next to his Saiyaman and Saiyawoman figurines. It almost wasn't worth it to wake him up.

She went over to Taro's bed and nudged him, "Good morning, sleepy-head. Time to wake up," she sang. Taro cringed and slowly opened his eye.

"Good morning, mommy," he said with his eyes half open and yawning. He lifted his hands up signifying that he wanted her to pick him up.

She smiled. While her little girl was growing up so fast, it felt good to know that she still had one little baby who still needed her. She picked Taro up, "Wow you're getting heavy!" she said.

Taro mumbled something inaudible. She knew he was tired so she just carried him downstairs.

To her surprise, Pan was already back and had gotten started on her stack of homework. She raised an eyebrow. Since when was Pan such a go-getter when it came to schoolwork? She should have offered to let her go on an adventure sooner.

She sat Taro down at the table next to Pan. He leaned on Pan's arm and fell back asleep. It always took him so long to wake up in the morning, but once he was awake, he had a never-ending supply of energy and would be running around like a chicken with its head cut off until the minute he was put in bed.

She looked over to Gohan who was carrying his stack of misshapen and burnt pancakes over to the table. As soon as he smelled the food approaching, Taro's eyes shot open, but the look of excitement was replaced with a look of horror as he noticed the pancakes on the table, "What… are those?!" He asked.

Gohan's defeated look retuned to his face and Videl frowned, "Those are the pancakes that your dad worked hard to make for us, so you better eat them." She warned him.

Unsurprisingly, the two quarter Saiyan children ate a lot slower than usual. Taro was digging through the pile of pancakes, looking for the best looking ones while Pan was busy peeling off the burnt parts of her pancakes. Gohan, however, just ate normally.

"Maybe I should stick to eggs," he thought out loud.

Pan panicked, "Please don't!" She said quickly.

Videl just laughed, "Practice makes perfect," she reassured him.

"Mommy is good at making everything else, but your cereal is the best, daddy!" Taro said, trying to give his father a compliment. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that all you needed to do to make cereal was pour the milk in. Pan and Videl started laughing.

"Thanks Taro," Gohan said, patting Taro on the head before shooting looks of betrayal at his wife and daughter.

Taro gave his father the famous Son grin and went back to eating his pancakes.

After breakfast, Pan continued to work on her homework while Gohan washed the dishes. After a while, the doorbell rang and Pan could feel her face paling and her stomach drop. This was the moment she had been dreading.

Videl opened the door, "Good morning Chichi," she said, greeting her mother-in-law who had a suspicious look on her face.

"Good morning," she said. She noticed Pan at the kitchen table and gasped, "Young lady, why aren't you at school?!" She screeched.

Gohan walked over to them, "Well… that's what we wanted to talk to you about, mom," he said, feeling almost as scared as Pan was.

Chichi's eyes narrowed, "This better be good."

Gohan took a step backwards and his mouth twitched, "Yeah… Um…" He started. But for some reason the words just wouldn't come out.

Videl sighed, "You see, Chichi, we got some surprising news the other day," she said, "Planet Vegeta has been revived."

Chichi's eyes widened, "Well, that's definitely surprising news, but I don't see what that has to do with my granddaughter not being in school." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well," Videl said, "Vegeta wants Trunks, Pan and Bulla to go Planet Vegeta and check things out."

There was a terrifying silence as the three of them waited for the explosion.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Chichi screamed in her loudest, deafening voice, "Why in the _world_ would I let my granddaughter go to a dangerous planet filled with _barbarian monkeys_ that is light years away?! She will stay at home and study like all the other normal kids!"

It was times like this that Gohan wished that his father were still around. He was much better at dealing with his mother than Gohan was.

Gohan sighed, "All due respect mother, but Pan_ isn't_ normal, and she's our child. She wants to go and we plan to support her no matter what she wants to do. I know it's dangerous, but she's a strong girl and she's never really had a chance to prove herself," he looked over to Pan for help.

Chichi frowned and also looked over to Pan who was nodding in confirmation. She appreciated the fact that they were actually telling her instead of having her leave without saying a word, but this was still too much. She realized that she was fighting a losing battle, but she refused to give up.

"Gohan, we don't even know what kind of people, they are!" Chichi continued, "Pan and Bulla are still just children! How could you even consider sending them out there?! Who knows how strong the Saiyans are!"

"Chichi, Vegeta wouldn't have suggested sending them there if there were any chance that they would be put in danger," Videl started, "Besides, Trunks will be there with them. He's still young, but he's an adult. He will take good care of them."

"Please grandma," Pan begged, looking up at her and giving her the famous puppy dog eyes that she had perfected over the years.

Chichi sighed, "I don't like this…" she started, "But you're just like your grandfather, you're just going to go whether I like it or not." She could see tears building up in her grandmother's eyes and began to feel a little bit guilty. She hugged her, "Don't worry, grandma. I won't be gone for too long. And I promise I will keep up on my studies."

"Well, as long as you're keeping up your studies, I guess it's fine," Chichi sighed, realizing that she had lost.

Pan smiled, "Thanks grandma."

Gohan smiled too, "Thanks mom." He said, taking his daughter's place and giving his mother a hug.

Taro frowned, feeling left out of the conversation. He had no idea what was going on. He walked up to his sister and pulled on her skirt, "Where are you going, big sister?" He asked her.

Pan bent over and picked up her brother, "I'm just going to be gone for a while, but don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Taro's eyes widened and tears started falling, "But then… who's gonna play with me?!" He asked.

Pan felt a little bit guilty again, she knew that Taro didn't have anyone else to play with.

"Don't worry, Taro," her mother said, "We decided to have your dad take a little vacation and start training you." Taro's eyes brightened and he stopped crying. He jumped out of Pan's arms and started giggling and running in circles around the living room while throwing his hands up.

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't you go over to Capsule Corp and see what Vegeta has planned?" Gohan suggested, looking over at Pan.

Pan nodded and hugged her grandmother one last time before taking off towards Capsule Corp.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers and everyone who reads this story. You guys are awesome. Let me know if you have any ideas or things that you want to have happen on planet Vegeta.**

**And sorry if it seems like everything is happening really slowly. Since the story is a little bit different from GT, I wanted to show how I developed all of the characters and their lives before getting into the actual plot. I promise it will come soon though!**

**As always, please R&R:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

**Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reads this! You guys are awesome! Please leave a review with any constructive criticism or ideas. I'd love to hear your guys' ideas!**

**This chapter contains characters from the OVA "Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!" If you haven't seen it, you should. It's awesome. Anyways, Vegeta has a brother named Tarble and he is married to this small alien thing. They are briefly mentioned in this chapter, but no, I didn't make them up. **

**Also, if you have any good ideas for Saiyan names, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I still don't own DBZ.**

As Pan neared Capsule Corp, she was not surprised to feel Vegeta and Trunks sparring. She walked inside the lab where she felt Bulma and Bulla first. Bulma was teaching Bulla the basics of space travel and also the important mechanical parts of the space ship. They were so into their conversation that they didn't even notice that Pan was there, so she decided to head towards Trunks and Vegeta instead.

The Saiyan prince and his son were in the Gravity Room sparring at 500 times the Earth's gravity. As soon as they sensed Pan approaching, Vegeta motioned for her to come in and join them.

"Looks like someone finally decided to join us," Vegeta snorted, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, Vegeta, I had to deal with my grandma first," Pan explained.

Vegeta crinkled his nose. If he had to choose one human that he hated the most, it would be Chichi. He had even learned to like Hercule more than Chichi. At least Hercule's stupidity could sometimes be entertaining.

"Whatever, we don't have any time to waste," Vegeta scowled, "I want to train you guys before you go to planet Vegeta. While I don't believe that the Saiyans will be any threat to you, there might be something else out there that could be."

Pan looked at the serious look on Vegeta's face and nodded.

The three of them trained in the Gravity Room almost all day, not even stopping for lunch. They took turns doing two on one, until the person on defense was too exhausted to continue. When Trunks and Pan were on the offensive, they both had to go up to SSJ2 to even land a hit on the older warrior. Pan was able to reach SSJ2 only a few years ago, during a spar with Vegeta, so being in that form for a long period of time completely wore her out. Trunks on the other hand had a lot more control over the transformation.

At the end of the day, Trunks and Pan were completely exhausted. Pan could barely hold herself up. Trunks offered to give her a piggyback ride, but she refused which made Vegeta smiled. The girl did have a sense of Saiyan pride after all. But for some reason, he got the horrible feeling that she inherited her pride more from her mother than her father.

"Let's go find the woman, I'm hungry," Vegeta growled. Pan and Trunks nodded. Pan used all the energy that she had left to push herself off of the ground and limp after Trunks and Vegeta. She knew it was good for her, but sometimes training with the two older and more experienced fighters was just too much.

As they walked into the kitchen, they found Bulma and Bulla waiting for them. They both gasped when they saw Pan, "Oh my gosh. Are you okay, sweetie?" Bulma asked her.

"She's fine!" Vegeta answered before Pan could even nod her head. He took a sensu bean out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"If you had sensu beans all along then why didn't you give me one earlier?" Pan glared at Vegeta. She threw the bean into her mouth and waited for its effects to kick in.

"I guess it just slipped my mind," he shrugged sarcastically. "I didn't think you were such a weakling that you couldn't handle the pain."

Pan narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on you two," Bulma interrupted, "Let's have some dinner."

The four with Saiyan blood knew the drill. They all knew that while Bulma was very talented in many things, cooking was not one. So she had invented a machine capable of creating enough food to fill hundreds of Saiyan bellies. They all typed in their orders to the machine and started shoving food in their mouths.

Bulma sighed, she never got used to the Saiyan lack of table manners. Even her daughter, when she was home and out of sight of her peers, ate like a full-grown Saiyan.

As soon as they were finished eating, they put the plates into Bulma's dish washing machine. She always said that she had better things to do than wash dishes.

"Now that we're all here and settled down, I guess we should talk about what's going to happen on planet Vegeta," Bulma started. "As we talked about earlier, there is no way that the Saiyans are going to be okay with it if you randomly waltz onto their planet, especially if they use their scouters and read your power levels. So, first things first, Bulla and I have designed earrings that can lower your ki to the level of a normal human being," she said, holding up three sets of earrings. They were designed to look like the one's that the Supreme Kai wore, only were given a little bit more of a fashionable twist thanks to Bulla. "These will make sure that the Saiyans don't see you guys as a threat." She handed two red pairs of earrings to Pan and Bulla and a green pair to Trunks.

"But mom, I don't have my ears pierced," Trunks said. There was no way he was going to start wearing earrings, "Couldn't you have invented something less… feminine?" He asked carefully.

Bulma glared at him, "Earrings are not feminine Trunks, lots of men wear them! Even Gohan wore them!" He said, putting her hands on her hips. "In fact, your dad is going to wear them too!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Vegeta said, jumping out of his chair, "There is no way that I am putting those things anywhere _near_ my body!"

"Are you challenging me, Vegeta!" His wife cried, "You're going to wear them whenever you're not training and that's final!" She screamed, "I can't deal with anymore injured reporters! Do you know how much it costs every time to pay your bail _and_ cover up the story? Reporters _love _reporting on Bulma Brief's psychotic criminal husband!" She huffed, "Or would you rather get a job and start paying your own way for once?!"

Vegeta fell back into his chair, glaring at his wife, "We'll talk about this later, woman. Either way, I think it's a good idea for the brats while they're on planet Vegeta."

"That's what I _thought_!" Bulma said, sticking up her nose.

Vegeta growled at Bulma. Pan just smiled. Sometimes watching Vegeta and Bulma fighting could be entertaining. She liked to see how much power Bulma had over Vegeta despite being so much weaker than him physically. She guessed that was what made them such a good match.

"Anyways, you guys will be wearing these earrings while you're on planet Vegeta. As for the rest, I don't really know a lot about Saiyans, but Vegeta often says that there is no pride in defeating weaklings, so as long as you guys are weak, they shouldn't have a problem with you, right?" She said, looking at Vegeta for confirmation.

"I guess," he shrugged, "We didn't get a lot of visitors on planet Vegeta, most people wouldn't dare," he said, laughing at the thought. "But since you guys are traveling from so far away, perhaps if you just play stupid they won't mind you. However, they won't let you stay there for long," he looked back at Bulma, "So what's the rest of the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking, as you guys approach the planet, have Trunks blast a hole in the ship and crash land on planet Vegeta. Trunks should know how to fix it. Well at least I _hope_ he is learning something in college. But just in case, I've taught Bulla the basics." Bulma said, shrugging. This was the only plan that she could think of.

Vegeta frowned, "That's it? That's all you could think of? Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?" He asked, "There are plenty of spaceships on planet Vegeta, they could just give them a new one."

Bulma glared at him, "Then they can just tell them that they need this one! I don't know Vegeta, I don't know anything about Saiyans or life on planet Vegeta! How am I supposed to think of anything?" she yelled, getting frustrated. "Besides, Trunks, Pan and Bulla are all quick thinkers. If they need to make something up, they can!" She said, folding her arms and sticking her nose up in the air.

Vegeta scowled at her, "Anyways, I want to keep training you and teaching you about planet Vegeta and Saiyans for about a week before I let you go," he said, "I figure tomorrow morning we will spend some time talking about Saiyan society and then spar for the rest of the day. Bulla, I want you to spend some time training as well," he said, looking over at his daughter.

Bulla frowned. She knew she wasn't strong enough to train with her dad and her brother, or even Pan for that matter. Not that she wanted to anyways, she didn't find the idea of getting beaten up very attractive at all. That would mean that she would have to do something by herself. Probably under her dad's watchful eye. She was by no means weak. She was much stronger than your average human, and probably even stronger than most of the Saiyans on planet Vegeta, but she had never reached the level of super Saiyan. She thought about it once. She did want to see what she would look like with blonde hair, but she didn't want to put all of the effort into her training when she could be doing other things that she was better at. Once, her dad got frustrated at her for being weaker than Pan. He said that no child of his would be weaker than a grandchild of Kakarot. He forced her to train for about a month, but she freaked out when she stepped on the scale and saw how much weight she had gained from muscle. None of her favorite clothes fit her anymore. Not only that, but bulky muscle just didn't look good on her anyways. Yeah, training just wasn't her thing.

She sighed, "Yes, dad."

Vegeta smirked. "Alright then, I want all of you back here tomorrow morning. Pan, you're free to go home."

Pan nodded, "I'm gonna spend a little time with Bulla first, if that's okay," she said, locking eyes with Bulla.

"That's fine," Bulma answered.

Pan and Bulla walked up to Bulla's room and sat down on her bed.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Bulla asked, leaning backwards.

"Yeah," Pan breathed, "We're going to planet Vegeta."

Bulla smirked, "I wonder if there will be any hot guys." She said, laughing.

Pan rolled her eyes, "Well, if you like guys who are like your dad, I'm sure there will be," she laughed, recalling their last conversation. Bulla frowned again at this comment, but Pan continued, changing the subject, "Maybe we'll actually fit in there. I mean, we wont have to hide how much we eat, maybe in the future we won't have to hide our strength," she paused and sighed, "and we would be normal."

She was thankful for the "normal" life that her parents had given her, but sometimes living a normal life made her realize how different she was from normal humans.

Bulla smiled, "Maybe."

Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. They looked up to see Trunks come in. "Hey," he said, "Can I join you guys?"

The two nodded. They hadn't had much time to spend with Trunks lately. He was in his last year of graduate school, and needless to say, he was enjoying it. The schoolwork was easy so he spent most of his time partying. He and Goten went to the same university and were roommates. The university was relatively close to Capsule Corp, so Trunks came home quite often, especially to spar with his father. Goten on the other hand only came home every so often when he wanted to eat one of his mother's home cooked meals. Goten and Trunks had remained best friends since they were children. They were basically attached at the hip, which made Pan remember something.

"Vegeta never said anything about uncle Goten coming, did he?" She thought out loud.

Trunks felt weird whenever Pan referred to Goten as her uncle. It made him feel old. "Yeah, I asked him about it. Goten looks too much like his father. If they were to see him, I guess they would immediately make the connection," Trunks shrugged, "Goten was pretty upset when I told him. He really wanted to join in."

Pan frowned. She would have liked to spend more time with her uncle. She was really interested in sparring with him to see how much stronger she had gotten.

"That's too bad," she said, a little disappointed.

"Yeah, he's gonna miss out," Trunks pulled out a chair from Bulla's desk and sat down. "But who knows, maybe some day we'll be able to go back to planet Vegeta whenever we want. We could teach them a lot. They could be good sparring partners," he said, shrugging.

"But what if they're not ready to learn," Bulla questioned, "The Saiyans used their power before to take over planets. What if we teach them everything that we know and they abuse it?" She asked. Pan could tell that Bulla had been thinking about this as much as she had.

"That's true. We just have to see," Trunks answered, "I guess there's no point in all of these what-if questions. They will all be answered soon." He said, smiling. "Don't worry about it so much, you two." He said, patting them on the head.

"Yeah, you're right," Pan said as she stood up, "I guess I should get home."

She waved goodbye to Bulla and Trunks and took off on her way home.

When she got home, her parents were sitting together on the couch with Taro spread out on their laps. Her dad had his arm around his mother and they seemed to be in a much better mood than usual, "Wow. What happened to you two?" Pan asked.

Videl smiled, "We asked Krillin to watch Taro tonight and we went out and had a nice dinner together."

"Oh really?" Pan asked. She walked towards the couch and sat down next to her mother. They were watching "The Great Saiyaman: The Movie" for probably the billionth time. Her mother hated this movie because it portrayed Saiyawoman as a damsel in distress who always needed to be saved by Saiyaman, but it was one of Taro's favorite movies. Pan rested her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Long day?" Her mother asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Yeah," Pan mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

She woke up in her bed the next morning, confused as to how she got there. She checked the alarm clock, which read: 6:30. Vegeta didn't specify a certain time that she should be there, but she guessed the sooner the better, so as much as she didn't want to, she left her comfortable, warm bed and walked towards the shower.

After taking a shower, she put on a navy blue and red training gi, similar to her father's and walked downstairs. She was relieved to see that today her mother was cooking breakfast. Although she was still cooking there was a plate already set out for her.

Her dad looked up from the table, "We know you have to get going, so go ahead and eat first," he said, pushing the plate towards her.

"Thanks," she said, before eating her breakfast.

After eating, she waved goodbye to her parents and walked over to Capsule Corp. Upon her arrival, Trunks and Bulla were groggily sitting at the kitchen table, trying to stay awake by holding their heads up with one hand.

"Good morning, guys," Pan greeted. The two nodded at her in acknowledgement, too tired to speak.

"At least someone is fully awake this morning," Vegeta complained, "These two stayed awake too late last night doing God knows what," he glared at his two children. "Anyways, today we're going to talk about Saiyan society."

He pulled a chalkboard into the kitchen, and drew a diagram on it. At the bottom was a large circle. He drew two other circles above them getting smaller as they went up. At the very top, he drew a picture of himself. Pan laughed, Vegeta obviously wasn't much of an artist. She could only tell that it was him from the hair. Vegeta glared at her before starting.

"Saiyan society is hierarchical," he explained. He pointed at the biggest circle at the bottom, "These are the low class Saiyans, like Kakarot," he snorted, "In my time, they were sent at birth to destroy planets. However, it would seem that this is no longer happening, for if it were, we would have discovered planet Vegeta's existence earlier." He pointed to the circle in the middle, "These are the second class Saiyans. They are physically strong, but they are either born stupid, or with a lack of Saiyan pride." He then pointed at the top, "These are the elite Saiyans, the best of the best. These are the people most critical to the functioning of Saiyan society, whether they be the best warriors or the best scientists." He then pointed to the picture of himself on top, "And above everyone else is the royal family. There is only, me, my father, and my brother. My father and I are the supreme rulers and our people follow us blindly. Disobeying us would be treason." Pan, Bulla and Trunks blinked. They had totally forgotten about Tarble.

"Where is uncle Tarble anyways?" Bulla asked. Tarble had returned to Earth a few times since his first visit, so they were pretty familiar with him. Vegeta had even forced him to train a little bit, even though Tarble had originally refused. He really didn't like fighting.

Vegeta frowned, "I don't know," he growled, "Off somewhere with his wife… thing…" He shuddered, thinking about his brother mating with Gure, the small alien. "I haven't yet told him about the revival of the Saiyan race, and I don't plan to until I know what's going on. Anyways, he is not accepted on planet Vegeta because he is a weakling."

Pan rolled her eyes. Tarble was probably happier wherever he was anyways. Just like her grandfather was happy here on Earth. This whole plan started to seem like a bad idea. The Saiyans obviously weren't very good people, by Earth standards at least.

"There is very little chance for moving up in Saiyan society, which is why the weak ones are sent away. I believe that my father always hoped that this would change. He hoped that Tarble would learn to love fighting and come back to planet Vegeta. Perhaps if my father knew about Kakarot, then he would abolish this system," Vegeta looked deep in thought, "Yes. That would be quite a shock to everyone. A low-class Saiyan sent to a planet of weaklings grows up to be the strongest Saiyan ever." Pan blinked. Did Vegeta openly admit that her grandfather was stronger than him?

"But who knows that this would do to the society. There might be chaos, war. This system is the only one by which we know how to live." Pan could see a sort of disappointment in his eyes, "Perhaps, this system is what lead to the fall of the Saiyans." The three younger Saiyans nodded in agreement.

There was a long silence in the room before Vegeta continued, "We Saiyans are taught to control our emotions from the day we are born. We are to never know feelings such as love for a family member, or even for a mate. It was believed that these feelings would cause us to be weak. Now we know that these feelings can be a Saiyan's greatest strength and trigger the transformation into a super Saiyan."

The three nodded, they were already familiar with this information. "The reason why Saiyans are so cruel is not because it is in our blood, as you can see with Kakarot and my brother, it is because we were taught to be that way; taught not to feel anything that would impact our value as a warrior." He said, "Perhaps you should remember this over everything else."

They nodded again. Bulla looked at her father with sad eyes, now understanding why he acted the way he did most of the time. He had never known love before coming to Earth. She felt a little bit sorry for him.

Vegeta looked at his daughter and glared, "What are you looking at me like that for?" He said looking away, not being able to keep eye contact with his daughter.

Bulla smiled, "I love you, daddy." She said.

Vegeta looked embarrassed, but then glared at her, "We don't have time for this! It's time to get to training!" He said quickly.

Pan smiled, Vegeta never really knew how to react to Bulla. The three of them followed Vegeta into the Gravity Room.

* * *

The next week was full of non-stop training and preparation for the trip to planet Vegeta. Trunks, Bulla and Pan were all noticeably stronger and prepared as much as they possibly could. It was now the last day of training and the three of them were exhausted. Although Pan was ready to go, she still had the feeling that something was missing, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

They moaned as Vegeta walked in with a brand new set of training bots, "What? You thought that since it's the last day that you guys could just slack off?" He asked, obviously annoyed by their lack of motivation.

"Can't we just have one day off?" Bulla asked pleadingly.

"Yeah Vegeta! Let the kids have a break!" Said a playful voice. Pan gasped. Behind them stood a smiling face that she hadn't seen in too long.

"Kakarot," growled Vegeta, "They will have the whole way there to 'rest'!"

Pan jumped up off the ground, "Grandpa!" She threw her arms around him.

Goku smiled, "Hey Pan! Is it just me, or have you been getting a lot stronger?" He asked, examining his granddaughter.

Pan smiled. It seemed that all of her hard work wasn't for nothing after all. "We're going to planet Vegeta, grandpa," she said. For some reason whenever she was around her grandfather she felt like a little kid. But she didn't care. She wanted to relish all of the little time that she got to spend with him.

"Yeah, I heard," Goku said, patting her on her head, "Wow. When did you get so grown up?" He asked, surprised.

Vegeta snorted, "Perhaps you would know if you actually came around every once in a while." Pan secretly had to agree with Vegeta. Even he spent more time with his children than Goku did.

"Gee, you're right, Vegeta," he said, and then looked down at Pan, "I'm sorry Panny. I'll try to come around more often."

Pan smiled, "That would be nice." So many thoughts were running through her head. So many questions that she wanted to ask her grandfather. But her thoughts were interrupted by Vegeta.

"So what is it that you came here for," he asked, rather bitterly.

"Well, actually, when Chichi heard that Pan and the others were going to planet Vegeta, she wanted to make sure that if they had any trouble I could instant transmission to wherever they are and bring them back to Earth." He said, then he continued, lost in his own train of thought, "Wow. Planet Vegeta. I wonder what it's like. You guys have got to tell me what they eat there. And bring me back a post card!" He said, excitedly.

"You imbecile!" Vegeta yelled, "There are no postcards on planet Vegeta!"

"Oh… Well that's too bad." Goku shrugged. "Anyways, if you guys need my help just flare up your ki, okay. And don't forget my souvenir." He smiled.

The three younger Saiyans laughed, but Vegeta just felt his anger rising. "Well, Kakkarot, since you're here, how about a spar?" He asked, smirking.

"Wow, sorry Vegeta, but I don't have time today. I just came to tell you guys that," he said, shrugging. Pan frowned, she finally got to see her grandfather, but it was only for such a short time. Goku looked at his granddaughter's sad face and frowned, "Don't worry, Pan. I promise to visit as soon as you get back," he reassured her. "We can even do some training together too."

Pan smiled, this was exactly what she wanted to hear. "Sounds great, grandpa." She gave her grandfather a hug. "Goodbye grandpa. Thanks for stopping bye. I missed you." She said.

Goku smiled and waved goodbye to everyone before disappearing into thin air.

Goku's presence had only made Vegeta's mood worse. This was reflected in their training being almost twice as hard as it was before. After they were finished, all three of them ate a sensu bean and sat down in one of the briefing rooms to talk for the last time about their mission.

"Who remembers the rules?" Vegeta asked.

Bulla raised her hand. "Don't show your strength," she answered.

"Yes. And that is what the earrings are for. You must absolutely not show how strong you are." Vegeta repeated. "What else?"

"Don't let them figure out who we are." Pan said unenthusiastically. This was their fifth time going over the rules.

"Yes. If they ever somehow figure out who you are, then you must come back immediately." Vegeta said. Even he was getting tired of going over the rules. "And the last rule?"

"No mating with the Saiyans," Trunks mumbled.

"Correct," Vegeta said.

"That's gonna be a hard one for you, huh, Trunks," Bulla joked. Trunks and Vegeta both glared at her.

"Now is not the time for jokes," Vegeta scolded. "Tomorrow morning you guys will leave for planet Vegeta so get packed and get to bed."

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a little bit too fast paced, I wanted to get to the good stuff. **

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Planet Vegeta

**Author's Notes: Just so you know, I totally pulled all of the numbers in this chapter out of my ass. I have no idea how far away planet Vegeta is, or how fast a space ship would need to move to get there.**

**Also, there are two new Saiyans in this chapter! I named one Houren. Hourensou is the Japanese name for spinach. And the other I named Kale, which is pretty self-explanatory. Let me know what you think about them!**

Pan picked up her baggage and put it in a capsule. It sure was hard packing for a trip when you didn't know how long you would be gone. She had one large suitcase and a duffle bag full of clothes and necessities. She put the capsule in her pocket and went downstairs where her family was waiting for her. Her grandmother, being slightly more dramatic than usual, and her younger brother, both had tears in their eyes.

"Do you have to go?" Taro asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

Pan picked him up and gave him a hug goodbye. "Yeah, I do. But I promise I'll be back soon." Taro gave her a kiss on the cheek before she put him down and walked over to her grandmother.

"Make sure you let us know when you get over there safely," her grandmother warned. "And don't let any of those barbarians hurt you." Pan nodded and gave her grandmother a hug.

"I'll miss you, grandma." She said before turning to her parents.

Gohan looked at her with pride in his eyes. "Have a safe trip, Pan." He said, patting her on the head, "Be smart."

Her mother gave her hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Panny. Come back soon." She said. Pan could tell that her mother, despite pretending that everything was okay, was terrified about Pan being away for so long.

"I love you too, mom." She smiled at her family before flying off towards Capsule Corp.

Upon her arrival at Capsule Corp, she was greeted by a giant space ship. Trunks was holding his one capsule and walking into the ship while Bulla was carrying a whole box full of luggage capsules. Pan rolled her eyes. It was just like Bulla to have so much luggage. But her eyes widened when she saw an annoyed looking Vegeta carry in another box of pink luggage capsules.

"Wow Bulla," she said as she landed, "Do you think you packed enough stuff?"

Trunks snickered. Bulla glared at both of them. "We'll see who has the last laugh when it turns out that we really need some of the things that I packed!" She said, sticking her nose up.

The four of them walked into the space ship where Bulma and Dr. Briefs were waiting for them. Bulma showed Trunks and Bulla all of the technical functions of the ship while Dr. Briefs decided to give Pan a tour.

"This is our fastest ship yet, but it will still take about a week to travel to planet Vegeta," Dr. Briefs explained. Pan's face fell. A whole week trapped on a ship with only Bulla and Trunks?! They were her best friends, but when they fought she wanted to rip her ears off. How could she survive a whole week? "So, we have built in a room for each of you." He pointed to a room that had her name on it, "This room is yours, Pan."

Pan walked in. It was almost twice as large as her room at home and it was obviously made with her in mind. There were even pictures of her family on the walls. "That's in case you get homesick!" She turned around and saw Bulma leaning against the wall. She smiled. "Come on, let's go see the rest of the ship."

They walked past two more rooms labeled, "Bulla" and "Trunks" before entering a larger room. "I built in a gravity room, so you guys could train on your way there." Trunks and Pan looked at each other and smirked. Maybe being stuck on a ship for a whole week wouldn't be so bad after all.

Bulma lead them down to another room, this one they recognized instantly. "This is the kitchen, I loaded up the food bots so they should be able to feed you guys for over a year, just in case. But don't you dare stay away for that long." She warned.

She then led them to the command room where there were three chairs and a large screen. You guys have to sit in these seats and buckle up for take off. You can use this screen to contact us whenever you like. Trunks, you know how to work everything, right?" Trunks nodded. "I guess that's about it, then." Bulma smiled. "Ready for take off?"

The three young Saiyan hybrids nodded nervously. Bulma gave her two children and quick hug and a kiss goodbye.

"If you have any questions, make sure you ask me," Vegeta warned. The three nodded.

Bulla gave her father a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye daddy," she said.

Trunks nodded to his father, who then nodded back. Dr. Briefs waved goodbye to the three before walking out, followed by Bulma and Vegeta.

Trunks sat down in one of the seats and Bulla and Pan followed suit. After about a minute, Bulma's face came up on the screen. "Alright, kids. It's time to go." They felt the engine of the space ship start up. Pan felt butterflies in her stomach. It was her first time going into space. The ship began to shake more violently and she closed her eyes. She could barely hear the countdown over the rumbling of the ship and the beating of her heart and before she knew it they were moving hundreds of thousands of miles her hour into space. After a few minutes the rumbling stopped and it was quiet. Pan opened her eyes and looked around. She could see Earth from outside of the window.

"How beautiful," she heard Bulla say. She was having similar thoughts herself.

"You may now unfasten your seatbelts." They heard an electronic voice say. "Time to destination: Six days, 15 hours and 47 minutes."

Pan couldn't bring herself to leave her seat. She was so amazed. How many people got the chance to go out in space? It was truly humbling experience. She wondered how her father felt when he went to space for the first time so many years before. She stared out the window in front of her until suddenly the only thing she could see before her was Bulla's face in close proximity. "Earth to Pan." She said, waving her hand in front of Pan's face. She had a silly look on her face as if she had made the funniest joke ever. Trunks just rolled his eyes.

Pan snapped out of her trance. "I get it... It's funny, because we're not on Earth anymore." Her mouth twitched. She was trying to humor her friend, but the joke was just not funny.

"Come on you two," she heard Trunks calling from the hallway of the ship, "Let's unpack our stuff and then eat lunch." Pan finally unbuckled her seatbelt and followed after him.

She walked into her room and started unpacking her stuff. It only took her a few minutes as she had mostly packed clothes. She knew that Bulma would have almost everything that she needed already on the ship. She walked back into the control room where Trunks was waiting. She wasn't surprised to see that Bulla was still unpacking. It would probably take her more than an hour to unpack everything.

"Why don't we just relax today and get back to training tomorrow?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded, that sounded like a good plan. She really needed a day off. Trunks pressed one of the buttons on the wall and a bunch of games were decapsulized. They decided to play one of the video games that Bulma and Trunks had designed together. It was a fighting game consisting of all of the Z fighters and the enemies that they had faced. When it had first been invented, Vegeta was practically glued to it for a week. He wouldn't stop until he could beat the computerized Goku. Of course this game was never introduced to the public. It was purely for the enjoyment of the Z fighters.

"Remember when Yamcha beat my dad at this game?" Trunks asked, smiling at the memory.

Pan laughed, "Yeah, that was an interesting day." Yamcha had practiced so much that he was finally able to beat the Saiyan prince in the game. He bragged so much that Vegeta was furious asked him if he would like to try it in real life. It didn't end pretty.

Pan and Trunks played for a while, but Pan quickly got bored. It wasn't easy to beat someone who had actually had a part in designing the game himself. In the past half hour she only managed to win once, and that was just a lucky shot. She was relieved when Bulla walked in.

"Let's eat lunch!" She called to them.

The first day passed rather quickly. They spent most of the day playing games and talking about planet Vegeta. They ordered 50 pizzas from the food bots and watched movies until they fell asleep. Being on the ship was kind of like a giant, long sleepover.

Unfortunately, Pan and Trunks knew that they had to spend the next couple of days training. But they did so at their own pace so that they wouldn't wear themselves out. As they got closer to planet Vegeta, Bulla mapped out their trajectory and tried to figure out the best way to "crash land" on planet Vegeta. She discovered that the most inconspicuous way was to have an engine malfunction as soon as they were close enough to planet Vegeta that the planet's gravity would pull them in. She had calculated the perfect time and place so that they could land generally safely and without causing too much suspicion.

Before they knew it, it was time to put their plan into action. They could now see planet Vegeta below them. Pan stared at the planet. It looked was fairly red and looked like Mars. She had heard from Vegeta that it actually was very similar to the planet Mars, with its rocky terrain. Bulla had calculated that they would land in an unpopulated part of the planet, as to cause as little damage as possible. As soon as they were in the right area, Bulla gave the sign to Trunks. He threw what he thought was a rather small ki blast at the engine, but ended up being a lot more powerful than he intended. Bulla screamed, "What the hell Trunks! You just blew up the whole engine!" before the ship started to shake violently and fall to the planet below.

Pan and Bulla screamed and grabbed onto the closest object that they could find, waiting for impact. But it never came.

"Calm down, you guys," Trunks sighed, pushing up at the roof of the space ship, keeping it afloat but still falling at a steady, believable rate. Pan's heart clenched as she felt their ship make contact with the hard ground below. She looked over to Bulla who also had a nervous, but excited look on her face.

"I guess it's time to go," Trunks said. Pan knew they could depend on Trunks to be cool in the most stressful of times. He pushed open the door and the three were greeted by the rocky landscape of planet Vegeta.

They stood there for a while, taking everything in. Bulla was right; this was an unpopulated part of the planet. There were no people, or homes in sight. They could see a large castle surrounded by a city on the horizon. Pan frowned as she realized that they would have to walk all the way there.

"What are you doing here?" The three of them jumped as they heard a voice behind them. They turned around expecting to meet the cruel and angry eyes of a Saiyan, but instead were met by a pair of curious black eyes.

The boy behind them was definitely a Saiyan. He had short, spikey black hair with a few bangs falling in front of his face and his tail could be seen curled around his waist. He must have noticed that he looked too friendly, because his expression quickly turned cold and menacing. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"We are intergalactic travellers," Trunks told him. "Our space ship was hit by a meteor and our engine was destroyed." He said, pointing to their space ship, the boy looked curiously over at the space ship before changing his expression again and looking at Trunks. "We just crash landed on this planet."

Pan noticed that the boy was holding something that looked like a book behind his back. She wondered what it was, but knew she had no place questioning him when she was the visitor on his planet. But she had a feeling that if he was all the way out here, he was probably doing something that he shouldn't be.

The boy obviously didn't know how to react to the strangers. He looked at the three of them a couple of times, up and down. Then something seemed to click, "You're humans, aren't you?" He exclaimed.

Pan looked at him surprised, "Yeah. We are," she admitted.

The boys excited look quickly changed to a frown, "You shouldn't let them know where you're from." He said quietly, as if 'they' could hear him from all the way out here."

"Why not?" Bulla asked, looking at him quizzically.

The boy ignored her question. "Luckily, I don't think that many of the people here will be able to make the connection, so you should be safe… but just in case, don't you have something you could use as a disguise?"

Pan sat there with her mouth open, staring at the Saiyan boy for a while. He was trying to _help_ them? She never imagined that they would find someone who would be willing to help them on planet Vegeta.

"Maybe if you just changed your clothes, it would be less recognizable," he told them. The three just stared at him for a while.

Bulla blinked, "I borrowed some clothes from Piccolo," she said.

Trunks and Pan looked at her incredulously. They knew she had packed a lot or things, but why in the world would she have thought of borrowing clothes from Piccolo?

"I don't know what a Piccolo is, but it might work," said the boy, shrugging.

Pan was starting to get suspicious. She couldn't contain herself anymore and glared at the boy, "Why are you helping us?" She asked, with her hands on her hips.

He looked taken aback and stared at her for a while before his face turned red. He took the book out from behind him and passed it to her. She read the title, "Planet Earth and Its Inhabitants". Pan blinked. This guy was studying Earth? She could only think of one reason why as Saiyan would be studying planet Earth and it wasn't good.

"What do you want with planet Earth?" she growled at him.

He backed up, as if intimidated by her. "I don't want anything with planet Earth," he said, sincerely, "About five years ago when our new leader took over, all of the books about planet Earth were either destroyed or hidden. It just made me more curious. I wanted to know more about it." He admitted.

_So that freak Goya lied about Vegeta being dead and now he's trying to cover it up by destroying all of the information about Earth. And this guy is somehow getting the information and has to come all the way out here to read about it_, Pan thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Pan, stop interrogating the kid. We're the ones who just showed up on his planet unannounced," Trunks looked at her warningly.

"Yeah. You're right," Pan admitted. She then turned towards the Saiyan boy, "Sorry." She said, quickly.

The boy blinked and nodded at her.

"I'll go get those clothes," Bulla said, changing the subject. She came out dressed in an outfit similar to Piccolo's. The boy smiled.

"Namekian fashion," he commented. Pan looked at him. How did this kid know so much about different planets? Bulla handed the clothes to Trunks and Pan who went back into the ship and changed.

"So… where are we anyways, if you don't mind me asking," Bulma asked after Pan and Trunks had returned, playing dumb.

"This is planet Vegeta," the boy answered, "I probably shouldn't say more without informing my supervisors." He then put on his meanest look and motioned for them to follow him. "Come with me."

Pan smiled, this guy was basically as intimidating as her dad when he pretended to be mad at her. She immediately remembered what Vegeta had told them earlier. _"__The reason why Saiyans are so cruel is not because it is in our blood, as you can see with Kakarot and my brother, it is because we were taught to be that way; taught not to feel anything that would impact our value as a warrior." He said, "Perhaps you should remember this over everything else."___

Pan wondered how this rather docile guy was allowed to remain on planet Vegeta. Had the system that Vegeta told them about already been demolished? That would explain why the Saiyan babies were no longer sent away at birth.

After walking for two hours, the Saiyan boy turned around, "Wait here," he said, "I will tell the others of your arrival." He turned around and flew into the city.

Pan and Bulla were beginning to feel nervous. "What should we do if they are total jerks?" Bulla wondered out loud.

"I don't know why you guys are worrying so much, it's not like they can hurt us." Trunks said.

They heard a loud sound, and then a voice came over an intercom demanding that all the Saiyans meet in the town center for a meeting.

"They're going to decide what to do with us," Trunks said. He then turned as he felt someone approaching them.

The three of them met eyes with an older looking Saiyan. He had a scouter on and they could see him smirk as he read their power levels. "My son told me you would be here. I was ordered by our leader to fetch you. My name is Houren. My son whom you met earlier is called Kale. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said. Pan couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic of sincere. He certainly wasn't as friendly looking as his son. He was a little bulkier and had a large scar on his left shoulder.

"Um… hello." Pan started. "My name is Pan, and this is Bulla and Trunks." She said, motioning to her friends.

The man stared at them. "What peculiar names," he said, while examining them. "Anyways, follow me." He said, motioning them to follow him. "The people of planet Vegeta are discussing your arrival. In the meantime, you will wait in my home." Pan raised an eyebrow. This man must be pretty high in the hierarchy if he was instructed to watch over them. She wondered if his son was too. They followed him into town where there wasn't a single Saiyan in sight. She assumed that they were all at the meeting, deciding their fate. The man walked up to a Saiyan home and opened the door. "Go in," he ordered. The three complied and walked in, where Kale was sitting at the table waiting for them. He smiled excitedly, but was quickly scolded by his father, "Wipe that stupid look off of your face before someone sees you!" He yelled. He quickly tried to make himself look angry.

Pan blinked. "Why isn't he allowed to smile?" She asked, although she had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

The older man glared at her, "Well, since you're here, you might as well know," he said. "We Saiyans live in a society where we are scanned for our abilities as a warrior from the day we are born. The results decide how comfortably we will be able to live on planet Vegeta. A long while ago, the most unfit of Saiyans were sent to destroy other planets," he waited to see a surprised or terrified look on their faces, but their expressions didn't change. "Are you not afraid?" He asked them.

The three suddenly panicked. They had heard this story so many times that they had forgotten to pretend like they didn't know anything. "Well, you said a long time ago, so that means that it doesn't happen anymore, right?" Bulla said nervously.

The man nodded, "You are correct. The Saiyan population is rapidly decreasing, so these children are allowed to stay on planet Vegeta. However, they don't live very comfortable lives. They are mostly forced to do labor and jobs that no one else wants to do."

"But what does that have to do with smiling?" Bulla asked.

The man frowned, "Those who show emotions are the weak ones," he explained.

"Does that mean that your son is weak?" Trunks asked, receiving a glare from both Houren and Kale.

"I have said too much," Houren scowled. "I must go back to the town center." He turned to his son, "Son, stay with the visitors," he commanded.

Kale nodded. As soon as his father was gone, he looked at the three Earthlings, "I'll tell you the truth," he said, "When I was born I was identified as a third class Saiyan," he said, Pan could see a flash of sadness on his face, "But my father is the highest scientist. He worked directly under King Vegeta. He told him that the machine was malfunctioning and that there was some sort of mistake. He asked the king to let him look at it and have it scan me the next day. That night, he tweaked the machine so that it would say that I was a elite Saiyan, just like him." He looked up at them, "I have to make sure that no one finds out, so I work really hard to hide who I really am. Sometimes, I slip up a little bit."

Pan looked at this boy. Was he stupid? He just said that he has to make sure that no one finds out, but told them just hours after meeting them. "So, why are you telling us this?" She asked.

She could see the spark in his eyes, "Because you guys are humans! I've read lots of books about humans. I heard that on planet Earth you can be whatever you want! Humans believe that you can change, and the quality of your life cannot be decided by who you are when you are born."

Pan nodded, starting to feel sorry for the boy. "Are there others like you?" She asked.

The boy shook his head, "If there are, there is no way that they would come forward. Goya would order us all to be moved down to third class Saiyans if he found out. And if he found out that my father cheated the system, he could be murdered for treason."

Trunks smirked at the opportunity to ask more questions, "So who is this Goya guy anyways?" He was thrilled at the fact that this Kale kid was so naïve and open.

"Goya is our leader," he said with discontent in his voice.

"I thought you said that you guys had a king… what was it… Vegeta?" Trunks asked. He was beginning to get tired of playing stupid all the time.

Kale frowned, "We do have a king. But a long time ago our planet was destroyed by an evil monster named Frieza. All of us died. It was Goya who brought us back to life. He said that he was able to transform into the legendary super Saiyan and defeat Frieza. Then he went to another planet and used these things called Dragon Balls to bring us back to life. Things turned back to normal, but our king is very old, so he decided to let Goya take over."

Pan could feel the anger build up in her. Not only had this guy taken over the throne and lied about Vegeta being dead, but he had stolen credit for her grandfather's accomplishment. She felt Trunk's hand on her shoulder and looked up into Kale's large, black eyes. He must have noticed that she was angry because she could see the curiosity seeping out of his eyeballs.

"Doesn't king Vegeta have any sons?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, he did," Kale said, "But one is a weakling who was sent away long ago and the other is a traitor."

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Why is Vegeta a traitor? I guess you'll have to read and find out!**

**When I wrote this chapter, I kept thinking about how much Pan interrogating Kale was similar to how Videl always kept interrogating Gohan. I guess she does take after her mother after all. **


End file.
